


Makua

by Francowitch



Series: voltron BINGO [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Camboy Hunk, Cock sleeve, Daddy Kink, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Other, VLD Bingo, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: It all started as a way to help pay the high costs of school... who knew that he would end up enjoying it...





	Makua

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeekMom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/gifts).



> Thank you to my lovely wonderful crazy VLD server who through discussion lent itself to the start of this fic... you all are awesome af... and I love you... 
> 
> This is the fourth fill for my NSFW BINGO card... the space being for Camboy/girl... and my dear friend and server mate [GeekMom ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13) who asked for Heith... so Heith you have!
> 
> Thank you to [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for checking this over for me! I appreciate it... 
> 
> [Side note... I *might* make a second part to this... but it will be its own fic... not a second chapter...]

#  Makua  


 

It just started as a way to help pay for some of the more expensive school books. Hunk hated to bother his parents asking for money when he knew that they gave all they could just to allow him to go. The last thing he wanted to do was to call them up looking for more money. 

 

* * *

_ “Ugh! Why did I let you talk me into this?” Hunk looked over to Lance who was sitting forward. _

_ “Cause it is a fantastic idea,” Lance grinned, “that's why!” _

_ Hunk groaned, leaning back against the sofa, “What if my parents find out?” _

_ Lance snorted, “Do your parents often look for online porn?” _

_ “No! Oh god, you’re right. This is porn! I’m going to be a porn star! My Tutu will roll in her grave! Lance, buddy, I can’t do this.” _

_ “Of course you can, and your gan will absolutely understand.” Lance shook his head, “Now, let's try and think up a screen name for you.” _

_ Hunk groaned, “I need a screen name?” _

_ “Of course you do,” Lance chuckled, “how about, Baker’s Buns?” _

_ “Lance!’ _

_ “Yeah you’re right, too much of a mouthful,” Lance crossed his legs and hummed, “oh I know, Half-baked Bear.” _

_ “Seriously?” _

_ Lance sighed, “Hungster? Bear4you, where the for is a number four, no?” _

_ Hunk shook his head and groaned, “These are getting worse.” _

_ “Bup bup bup,” Lance waved his hands, “I’m just getting started.” _

_ “Great.” _

_ “DaddyBear? No wait, we can use fancy text symbol things for it. How about Kink Bear?” _

_ “I swear that you are getting worse the longer you go.” Hunk shook his head a small smile curling on his face. “No ‘Bears’ if that is alright?” _

_ Lance chuckled, “Fine, no Bears, but I think that you’re missing out on a whole clientele here.” _

_ “Lance--” _

_ “Yeah yeah, don’t worry I got your back bud.” Lance grinned, “Now for your name…” _

 

* * *

Makua.

It was the main thought on Keith’s brain as he impatiently tapped his foot on the floor. His mind was not on the class he was sitting in, hell if he were called on that second he wouldn’t be able to answer. All Keith could think of was the fact that he had another fifteen minutes to class and then ten minutes if he dashed across the campus, arriving just a few moments before Makua started his stream. It wasn’t like watching cam-boys were a normal thing for Keith to pass his time, but one night he happened across the stream. 

There was a snort behind him, “Geeze Keith, are we keeping you from something?”

Keith glanced behind him seeing his friend Matt smirking behind him, “Always.”

Keith began to pack away his books and laptop into his book bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he checked his watch. He still had fifteen minutes until it started, there was just enough time that he could order in a pizza and have it delivered sometime after the stream ended. 

“You know,” Matt said jogging to catch up to Keith who was dashing across the campus, “every Friday you dash out of class like your ass is on fire. What are you up to? Oh! Do you have a secret girlfriend who you are going to meet up with?”

Keith snorted, “Uhh no, that would not be my problem.”

“Then what is it? I need to know.” 

“You know what,” Keith smirked, “just cause I know it will bother you, I’m not telling.”

“You’re the epitome of evil Keith you know that?”

“Tch!” Keith snorted, “That label belongs to your sister and you know it.”

“You got me there,” Matt looked down at his phone, “speak of the devil, and the little demon summons.”

Keith chuckled, “Don’t let Pidge hear you calling her that.”

Matt looked around himself, “Shit you’re right, she might be watching. I better go.”

Keith watched as his friend dashed in the opposite direction, back towards the quad where no doubt Matt’s sister was waiting for him. Keith looked to his watch again, not enough time for him to order dinner, he would have to worry about that later. Seven minutes.

Keith was bouncing at the door struggling with his keys, swearing softly to himself when they fell to his feet. Finally the lock gave in and he was through the front door, Keith dashed to his bedroom kicking off his shoes along the way. Three minutes to go. 

Keith pulled his shirt up over his head throwing it in the direction of his hamper, shucking off his jeans as he logged in on his laptop. Keith double checked that his door was locked before curling up on his bed with a bottle of lube, a plug, and a box of tissues. Dressed in only his boxers he had his laptop open and waiting in the lobby, Keith looked at some of the names popping up on the screen wondering if there were anyone he knew.

The lobby disappeared and the screen opened up to a bedroom in a soft yellow, with the camera focused on the bed which was done up with cream coloured sheets. On top of the bedspread were an array of plugs and toys which had Keith excited, it meant that today Makua would be asking them to vote on something. 

 

* * *

Hunk was often nervous just before a show, what started as just a way to pay some school costs had become more involved. It surprised Hunk on how high his popularity had grown and in such a short time. 

“You’re on in five big guy.” Lance called from the bedroom.

Hunk walked out of the bathroom wearing a fluffy robe, “Yeah I know. Lance tell me, why do we still do this? I’m pretty sure we have made more than enough to pay through to grad school.”

“Seriously?” Lance chuckled, “You love it, just admit it.”

“I really don’t,” Hunk said, which he had to admit he wasn’t really sure was one hundred percent true. 

Hunk knew that once he got into character, and got going, he really did enjoy it. Hearing the requests and the sound of money as tips were sent in. Hunk stood over by the laptop which Lance manned, he would use it to keep Hunk on task and to read out messages and requests. 

“We have a very full lobby right now buddy.” Lance smirked pointing at the screen.

Hunk glanced to the bed, there were toys already laid out for him, “We’re giving them a choice?”

Lance shrugged, “Yeah, I mean it’s been a while, and they seem to really love it when you do that.”

Hunk nodded, “True.”

“You sound disappointed.”

Hunk shrugged, “I guess I was just thinking about using the remote and letting them decide the intensity.”

Lance chuckled, “Oh ho ho, and here you were saying that you don’t want to do this anymore.”

Hunk flushed, “Alright so I do like it, sue me.”

“Grab the remote one and add it to the lot there, and we can give them that as an option as well. Like that idea?”

Hunk grinned and nodded, rummaging through his toys until he found the right plug.

 

* * *

Keith squirmed in his seat waiting for the show to begin. He could already feel his cock starting to thicken as he waited to see Makua come on screen. It wasn’t a long wait before he saw the familiar form of Makua, climbing onto the bed. He was wearing a fluffy bathrobe in yellow and oranges that accentuated his golden coloured skin. Keith began to bite at his bottom lip as he noticed the small plug that was in Makua’s hand, he remembered that was a remote one. 

He knew where his money was going in this vote.

“Hey everyone,” Makua opened up, his voice was soft and low. The kind of voice that made a person feel safe and secure. “So tonight I have for you all a few options.” He gestured to the bed, “I have out some of my favourite toys, now there is a plug here but I thought maybe you might want to instead have this one,” he showed the one he held in his hand, “while I use a sleeve. You can control the sensation while I take care of the front.”

Keith moaned as he watched the screen, yes, he wanted that option. He could see the comments scrolling below all echoing his thoughts. He wasn’t one to participate in things like the chat, as he found they were anywhere from amazing to horrible, granted the real nasty people were banned almost instantly by Makua’s moderator who went by the nickname of Loverboy69.

The poll opened up and it was no surprise to Keith when he saw that the remote vibrating plug and sleeve were winning. Keith had put in twenty credits towards it, he had another twenty waiting so that he could add to the vibration. It wasn’t like he was flush, but it was the mad money that he saved each month just for this moment. The idea that he could make this man moan on screen was a wonderful feeling that kept Keith going. 

“Looks like the clear winner is your little toy there Makua.” Keith heard Loverboy69’s voice over the stream. 

Makua smiled, making Keith’s heart melt. Keith palmed over his erection, watching as Makua put aside the other toys and took off his bathrobe. 

 

* * *

Hunk slowly slipped out of his robe, underneath he was wearing a black lacy number. He could hear the sound of tips being thrown at the site, Hunk grinned devilishly winking at the screen.

“Come on now,” Hunk chuckled, “I haven’t even put in my toy yet for you all to play with.”

There was a chuckle from Lance behind the screen, “The audience is getting feisty, GeekDaddy13 is asking for you to show off your panties. Which others are all agreeing with. As someone who was with you when you bought them, I also have to agree, give your audience a show Makua.”

Hunk flushed slightly kneeling up and then turned around, his ass was exposed. Another round of coins came from the speakers. Hunk added a bit of lube to his hand, and began to open himself up, his ass facing the camera. 

“Otababy is asking that you slow down and add a second finger.” Lance spoke out.

Hunk nodded slowing down, he moaned as he felt himself stretch open, the gentle rock as his fingers pressed deep inside himself. 

 

* * *

“Oh fuck,” Keith swore.

Makua was already two fingers stretched, Keith reached for his lube, adding some to his own hand to open himself up. He imagined that it was Makua’s thick fingers inside of him, stretching him wide. His moans matching up with Makua.

“Oh my god,” Keith moaned, “it feels so good. Fuck, deeper.”

On the screen Makua was slicking up his toy and was slowly playing around his rim before pressing it inside. Keith’s cock twitched, precum dripping from the tip, what he wouldn't give to have Makua have his way with him. Keith reached over to grab his plug, it wasn’t as large or as long as Makua, but it was the closest he could find. Carefully Keith teased his entrance with the tip of his slicked toy, slowly easing it inside. Keith hissed as he felt the sting as his entrance was stretched, he relaxed watching as Makua played with himself on screen showing off his filled ass. 

Already viewers were tipping, making Makua’s toy vibrate within him, the sound of his moans filling Keith’s room. 

 

* * *

The coins kept coming in, Hunk felt himself grow harder as the vibrations ran through him. 

He looked over to the camera, “Keep this up and I might not last.”

“GeekDaddy13 is asking for you to turn around,” Lance chuckled, “they want to see the rest of the show.”

“You wish is my command,” Hunk gracefully turned over so that his legs were spread wide. Hunk palmed over his erection, “Is this what you were hoping to see?”

Hunk moaned as he felt the intensity of his vibe rise with the sound of coins.

“Keep this up and I won’t even be able to lube up the sleeve for you all.” Hunk moaned one hand pressing against his cock, “but it feels so good.”

Hunk packed over himself, moaning as he felt the way the lace rubbed against his erection. 

“MakuaBaby is asking if you can show them more.” Lance spoke reading from his screen. 

“Is this what you want baby?” Hunk asked as he slowly slipped the waistband of his panties down. “Do you like it when Daddy is nice and hard? Doing just for you?”

Hunk moaned, his hand firm around his shaft as a wave of pleasure ran through him. 

“Well they definitely like when you call yourself Daddy,” Lance chuckled, “RedLion22 is asking if they can call you Daddy too.”

“You can certainly call me Daddy.” Hunk smirked as he slowly stroked himself. 

Hunk added some lube making his cock slick as his hand continued to rise and fall along his shaft. Hunk grabbed his favorite sleeve that was designed to be tight like an ass. Taking more of the lube he added it to the hole in his toy, using his fingers to push the lubricant deep inside. 

“Do you like it when Daddy opens you up?” Hunk asked looking to the camera, “The feeling as I plunge my fingers deep inside you stretching and opening you up nice and wide for me?”

 

* * *

Keith was dying, his screen name being called out and being as Makua called himself daddy. Keith watched his hand on his cock as Makua pressed the thick tip of his cock against the tight opening. 

What he wouldn't give to be that cock sleeve, to be split open as Makua had his way with him. Keith began to play again with his ass. Grabbing hold of his toy, Keith slowly began to pump it in and out in time with Makua. 

“Does my baby like that?” Makua’s voice was sultry.

Keith moaned he was so close,  “Fuck me harder Daddy.”

Keith thrusted his toy into himself at a faster pace, precum dripping onto his abdomen. Makua on screen was fucking his toy hard while moaning, his face flushed. 

“You feel so good baby,” Makua moaned, “I'm close baby, touch yourself for me. I need you to cum with me. Cum with me baby.”

Keith rutted into his one hand while the other was firm on his plug. He yelled out as he felt his balls tighten, hot thick ropes of cum painted his abdomen and chest. On screen Makua came, his hips jerking as he filled his toy with a loud moan. The option to top and turn on the vibe left the screen. 

Keith watched as a flushed and spent Makua slowly pulled his sleeve off. Cum and lube dripped freely from the toy, Keith moaned and shuddered as he thought of how amazing it should be to feel that load deep inside of him. 

Makua smiled and blew a kiss to the screen before signing off. Keith sighed closing the laptop as the stream went black. Looking at the clock he had a half hour before his roommate came home. Just enough time to clean up and hop into a shower. 

Until next time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading... comments and kudos are always welcome, and feed my muse!
> 
> If you have any requests come find me on Tumblr... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
